The present invention relates to sealed antifriction bearings, and particularly to such bearings with a sealing element positioned between and fastened to one of the inner and outer races. The free end of the seal slides along, and seals, the other race, with at least the inner race of the antifriction bearing being constructed in one piece with a fastening or supporting flange.
Prior art antifriction bearings with sealing elements feature a sealing element with a relatively rigid fastening section and an elastic and/or resilient sealing section with a sealing lip. The disadvantage of such known sealing elements lies in the rigidity necessary for the attachment of the fastening section; such rigidity can only be produced with difficulty, for example, by inverting the fastening section (made of elastic material), or by incorporating a circular spring. Assurance against spontaneous loosening of the sealing element from its seating is inadequate, since the fastening section can lift off the seating as a result of a blow or the effects of centrifugal force during operation. In addition, in the known sealing element, the sealing lip (such as in wheel bearings) is not protected from the impact of stones, and can thus be easily damaged.
The object of the present invention is to create a sealed antifriction bearing having a sealing element which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. It is a further object of the invention to provide an antifriction bearing seal which can be securely fastened to the race, and whose sealing lip is protected from damage by foreign bodies.